A Heart Needs a Second Chance
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Desafio VII - Jared T. Padalecki refém. Tenente Jensen R. Ackles negociante. Ambos heróis do dia. - AU/SLASH PADACKLES. - Para Empty.


**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

**

* * *

**

**A HEART NEEDS A SECOND CHANCE**

* * *

**Título:** A Heart Needs a Second Chance  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Classificação:** T (Talvez mude, mas é só um talvez. Se mudar, vai para **M**)  
**Summary:** Jared T. Padalecki refém. Tenente Jensen R. Ackles negociante. Ambos heróis do dia.

**P.S.: **Outro desafio proposto pela Empty. Twoshot. Inteirinho da Empty porque ela merece isso e muito mais. E também porque ela me ajudou e muito com o titulo, o direito do titulo é todo dela!

* * *

**Capitulo I**

* * *

Não sabia como tinha ido parar ali, estava somente fazendo o que fazia todos os dias: sua corrida matinal e a parada para comprar alguns mantimentos para passar o final de semana.

Quando entrou no mercado percebeu o quão problemático seria seu dia. Três homens encapuzados, minutos depois, entravam no mercado e o tomavam como refém, assim como os outros clientes que estavam dentro daquele pequeno local.

— Ninguém se mexe! – um estampido ecoou pelo ambiente.

— Jake! Vá pela direita e recolhe o pessoal. Você! Passa a grana!

— Olhe, cara... Não machuque ninguém. Ninguém aqui vai revidar. Ninguém aqui quer o pior.

— Cala a boca! – o sujeito era estressado e o golpeou no rosto, fazendo-o cair. Chutou-o no abdômen três vezes arrancando gemidos de dor. A brutalidade o tomou de surpresa.

Pelas circunstancias, a polícia tinha chegado rapidamente. O homem que conseguira fugir pela segunda entrada tinha alertado os policiais. No final, acabaram soltando as outras pessoas que estavam ali. De nada adiantaria ficarem com aquele bando de chorões. Aquilo só piorava a situação. Ficara ele, Jared.

— Do que vai adiantar ficarem com a mulher grávida? Isso só vai agravar a situação de vocês – Jared argumentava – Do mesmo jeito com a senhora de idade e seu neto. O que acham que vão fazer? Vão acusá-los de ser impiedosos e injustos e a pena vai dobrar.

— Cala a boca!

— Não! Mike! Ele tem razão. Agora que a polícia está por toda a parte, temos que pensar numa solução melhor. Você! – apontou para a senhora com o neto – E vocês! – apontou a arma para a mulher grávida e para o adolescente – Dêem o fora! Anda! Vai!

Se saísse vivo de toda aquela história, seria considerado um herói. Sorriu da situação, mas não pensaria naquilo agora, pois com suas mãos amarradas de uma forma que lhe causava dores, e sua boca também amordaçada, não conseguia ver uma saída além da morte. Estava com medo de seu destino.

Não sabia quanto tempo iria ficar daquela forma, mas os policiais já estavam em volta de todo o pequeno mercado. E estavam tentando um acordo. Tinham agido rapidamente. Quando iam para a porta somente para mostrar que ainda restava um refém, levantavam-no, e colocavam o cano gelado da arma contra sua cabeça. Se não fosse uma pessoa que soubesse controlar as emoções e sempre pensar que tudo na vida tinha um lado positivo, já teria pirado.

Escutava a voz do policial, ou detetive... Não sabia que posição que exercia. Mas aquela voz o acalmava. O negociador falava mantivesse calmo, acima de todas as circunstâncias.

— Não aceitaremos nenhum acordo! – um dos bandidos encapuzados falava ao telefone que tinha ao lado do caixa. – Se não trouxerem uma van, para a fuga, mataremos o refém.

O homem havia batido o telefone, e começara a andar de um lado para o outro. Então, pôde-se ouvir novamente aquela voz. Daquele que se denominou sendo o Tenente Ackles.

— Pense com cautela. – ele havia dito em um alto-falante, para que pudesse ser ouvido dentro do mercado. – Vocês não tem outra saída além de entregarem-se. Se machucarem o refém, não daremos aviso algum. Invadiremos e perguntaremos depois. Por que não soltam o refém?

— Mas que porra! – Jared pôde ver o mais agitado entre os três bandidos dizer. – Você quis dar uma de esperto. – disse ao outro que segurava a única arma que os três tinham e que estava sossegado parado ao lado dele – Deu ouvidos a esse inútil, e olha no que deu... Só temos ele como refém!

— Por isso que não gosto de assaltos durante o dia. – o que segurava a arma disse. – A policia chega rápido, e se tem reféns, normalmente nunca os _bonzinhos_ saem ilesos!

Jared se conteve para não rir. Aqueles bandidos eram no mínimo engraçados. E achavam-se os bonzinhos da história. Brigavam entre eles. O menor era o mais estressado. Já havia lhe batido, chutado, por conseguir que os outros lhe dessem ouvidos na questão dos reféns. E quando havia dito... _Ninguém vai sentir a minha perda se eu morrer, mas a família deles... Não posso dizer o mesmo._ Tinha recebido mais do que esperava. Os chutes tinham se tornado mais fortes. Fez aquele olhar de cachorrinho abandonado que sua mãe tanto odiava, porque com ele sempre conseguia tudo o que queria. E tinha visto que mesmo com bandidos não era diferente.

Sentia seu corpo doer. Com certeza aqueles chutes, lhe haviam machucado, e muito. Estava sentindo como se um trator tivesse passado em cima de seu corpo. E com certeza estava com uma costela quebrada, ou talvez duas.

— Se vocês se entregarem, podemos fazer um acordo, mas se houver morte... – escutou a voz do Tenente Ackles dizer. – Podemos resolver isso somente comigo, pois se os meus "não-tão-amigos" da SWAT chegarem, as coisas vão ficar feias para vocês... E pra mim também! – aquele Tenente era também engraçado.

Aquele comentário não tinha sido o primeiro daquele tipo, mas a cada minuto que passava, sentia ainda mais dor. Tentava se livrar das amarras, mas era quase impossível. Precisava de mais um tempo e paciência. Estava quase conseguindo se desvencilhar daquelas cordas.

-X-

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro. Estava cansado daquilo. E seus desafetosda SWAT estavam chegando. Teria que resolver aquilo antes deles chegarem. Não queria mais ver seus pequenos casos serem resolvidos por eles. Não era porque ele era incompetente, mas aqueles _filhos de uma mãe_, sempre entravam em seu caminho.

Viu uma senhora se aproximar, ela era uma das antigas reféns.

— Tenente... – escutou a voz cansada e sorriu miudamente. – O jovem que os convenceu a nos soltar está ferido, quando ele começou a falar, um dos ladrões o chutou...

— Chutaram pra valer, seu guarda! – um menino de mais ou menos oito anos saiu de trás da senhora e sorriu. – Ele é um herói, eles iam pegar minha vó pra colocar a arma na cabeça dela, mas ele não deixou...

— Vamos fazer o possível para tirá-lo de lá com vida! – Jensen disse tentando acalmar a senhora.

— Ele não vai morrer, seu guarda! – o menino disse chamando novamente a atenção de Jensen. – Ele é um _super herói_, só não pode se mostrar lá, por que vão descobrir a identidade secreta dele!

Jensen sorriu da inocência do menino. Queria poder dizer a ele que aquela coisa de super-herói não existia, e que na realidade, existia mais mal naquele mundo do que bem, e que estavam em falta de super-heróis.

Pegou novamente o alto-falante e disse:

— Temos um acordo... – Jensen disse, vendo que um deles havia pego o telefone.

Pegou o celular e ligou novamente para o mercado, e escutou a voz que havia escutado antes.

— Aceitamos o acordo, com uma condição... – o homem havia dito. – Se o meu filho sair impune. Eu o arrastei para cá, ele não deve arcar com as minhas irresponsabilidades...

Jensen iria responder que era impossível, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um disparo, e antes que pudesse ordenar qualquer coisa, muitos policiais já haviam entrado.

Correu na direção do mercado, e pode ver os ladrões sendo presos, e um homem estirado ao chão. Aproximou-se gritando pelos paramédicos que esperavam ao lado de fora.

Abaixou-se para poder tirar a fita que prendia os lábios dele, pode ver que ele tinha um dos olhos inchados, com certeza pela _luta_ que havia travado, três contra um. E estando amordaçado e amarrado, estivera em grande desvantagem.

— Algum ferimento grave? – Jensen perguntou, quando viu os paramédicos virando-o, e colocando-o sobre a maca.

— Uma ou duas costelas quebradas! – Jared respondeu rindo.

— Não podemos dizer agora, mas vamos averiguar! – o paramédico chefe disse mandando levar a maca.

— Com certeza, um herói! – Jensen disse saindo atrás deles, pois viu que ele havia conseguido se livrar da corda que prendia suas mãos.

-X-

As prisões haviam sido feitas, e os ladrões levados para a delegacia, onde ficariam presos. Todos os reféns tinham sidos levados ao hospital. Foi quando viu a SWAT chegar, e sorriu, vitorioso.

— Caso encerrado! – Jensen disse, ao passar pelo Capitão deles que descia da van.

— Pelo menos um, Ackles!

— Murray, não enche! – Jensen disse entrando em sua viatura. – Por que não volta para casa, pois está atrapalhando o movimento com seu carrinho.

-X-

Adorava o seu trabalho, mas não gostava da parte dos relatórios, e essas eram as mais chatas e difíceis coisas para se fazer. Naquele momento estava dentro do carro, dirigindo-se para o hospital central, pois o depoimento do _herói_ do dia, seria essencial para manter aqueles três atrás das grades.

Ao chegar lá, for mandado para o _leito 513_ para se encontrar com o paciente Jared T. Padalecki.

Quando entrou no quarto, estranhou não ter parente algum, ou até mesmo do lado de fora do quarto. Ele estava deitado, olhando para o lado de fora da janela.

— Sr. Padalecki? – Jensen o chamou, para que notasse sua presença. E o viu virar o rosto. E abrir um sorriso.

— Jared, por favor! – Jared disse tentando sorrir, mas sentiu toda a musculatura do rosto doer. – Tenente Ackles, certo?

— Sim... – Jensen se encaminhou, para o lado da cama onde o outro estava deitado. Jared tentou inutilmente se levantar. – Pode continuar deitado, vou só fazer algumas perguntas, e deixarei que você descanse.

Viu Jared acenar positivamente com a cabeça, e pegou dentro de sua maleta os papéis para seu relatório.

— Foi muita coragem o que fez lá, dentro do mercado! – afirmou Jensen, enquanto copiava o nome e os documentos de Jared de sua prancheta.

— Fiz treinamento para entrar na policia, mas não passei! – Jared comentou.

— Entendo... Preciso que me conte o que ouviu lá dentro! – Jensen pediu, vendo Jared dar um pequeno sorriso.

— Acho que não seria de muita utilidade, pois eles não falavam nada com nada. – Jared disse, levando uma das mãos que estava enfaixada até os lábios, pois sentia dores no maxilar. – Falavam que precisavam de dinheiro para fugir, pois haviam entrado numa encrenca onde moravam. O maior deles, se não me engano o John, ele falava que era besteira assaltar um mercado, mas o pai e filho estavam pouco se lixando. É basicamente isso.

— Pelo que consegui tirar deles na delegacia, foi que tudo aconteceu por acaso!

— Isso mesmo! – Jared disse. – Se eles fossem mesmo assaltantes, assim como o grandão... Eles saberiam que, logo pela manhã, não tem muito dinheiro num caixa de mercado.

Jensen riu com o comentário de Jared.

— Poderia me dizer o porquê do disparo? – Jensen perguntou.

— Bom, eu tinha conseguido me livrar da corda que colocaram em meu braço, e quando ele pediu um acordo para safar aquele moleque que quebrou quatro costelas minhas, eu não deixaria que isso acontecesse...

— Eu não iria aceitar o acordo! – Jensen disse interrompendo Jared.

— Mas de qualquer forma, eles só estavam com uma arma de verdade. Pude perceber depois de observá-los. As outras duas eram de brinquedo. Quando vi o filho do cara jogá-la no chão e ela saltar. – Jared teve que rir, usar armas de brinquedo em um assalto... Se todos os ladrões fizessem isso, não haveria mortes. Aqueles caras eram burros, de qualquer forma. – Então, sabia que eu teria que ir para cima do grandão... Tive sorte daquele disparo não pegar em mim!

— Acho que teve muita sorte, senhor Padalecki. Não devia bancar o herói. Pode se machucar, e o que é pior, pode morrer. – Jensen disse terminando de anotar alguma coisa nas folhas que estavam em sua prancheta. – Bem... Mas é isso por hoje. Já mandou avisarem sua família?

— Eles não iriam se importar, então... – Jensen viu que o sorriso de Jared sumiu de seu rosto.

— Quando receber alta, vamos pedir que faça uma identificação. Mesmo que eles estivessem encapuzados, pode nos confirmar a voz, correto? – Jared confirmou com a cabeça. – Coisa de praxe, certo? Tudo bem?

— Tudo bem...

— Amanhã passarei para ver se lembrou de mais alguma coisa, e para ver como está. – Jensen disse se aproximando da porta. – Descanse. Você virou herói. Logo, os repórteres chegarão!

— Repórteres? – Jared perguntou, olhando na direção de Jensen.

— Quando os caras da SWAT apareceram, e sempre que eles aparecem, mesmo que não tenham feito merda alguma, os repórteres aparecem! – Jensen disse fazendo uma careta – Até mais!

— Obrigado! – Jared gritou, quando Jensen saiu.

Aquele policial havia salvado seu dia, duas vezes, sem ao menos saber. Foi só então que conseguiu fechar os olhos e dormir.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Esse é mais um dos desafios proposto pela Empty, ele estava escrito a muuuuuito tempo, mas como eu andava sem vontade de escrever, e que nada saia. Eu o deixei encalhado aqui, mas como já sei o que quero para a continuação, resolvi já postar. E como outra minha, essa é uma Twoshot. Somente dois capítulos. Espero que tenham gostado. Beeeijos.


End file.
